Restless Heart Syndrome
by friend9810
Summary: Hux and Kylo are very happily (and very secretly) in love. His parents are rulers of the galaxy and therefore have arranged Hux to be married so that he will have an heir one day. Now Hux will have to navigate his real/secret love life and his arranged love carefully. Enter Rey who will worm her way into the two boys' hearts eventually.
Hux woke up with a start. Over the years he developed a skill to go from sleep to wide awake in a matter of seconds, and this morning was no different. He felt the warm body lying next to him and took a moment to appreciate the view. Kylo, his usually angst ridden boyfriend, looked so peaceful when he slept, like nothing in the world bothered him, although that's probably how almost everyone looked when they were asleep. Still, Hux had a terrible night's sleep so watching Kylo for a minute brought him some peace, he wished he could absorb the sleep from the raven haired boy.

Hux couldn't bring himself much rest because it his parents were coming back from a two week 'whirlwind 'goodwill' tour to several nearby planets. Not only had they summoned him to meet them for lunch, but more importantly it meant that he and Kylo would have to spend less time together like this to avoid suspicions. When his parents were gone things were less pressured and it was always a nice reprieve from having to keep everything secretive.

The Emperor and Empress of the galaxy believed they knew what was best for their son which included trying to control every aspect of Hux's life, something he deeply resented and always fought against. The thing he most resented right now was that he knew they were trying to find a suitable woman for him to marry. They knew they were entering old age and Hux would soon takeover, and therefore an heir was needed. An arranged marriage is what was in store for Hux and he hated it.

He especially hated the conflicting emotions that bombarded Hux felt when he thought about their plans. The pragmatic part of him, the logical parts that were instilled in him as a child, knew this was the most sensible route to go, he truly wanted to be emperor, he dreamed of nothing else since he was kid, or at least until he met the man sleeping next to him.

It was around five years ago that the two of them met. They were both thirteen. Hux and his family had been staying on Naboo for a while and Hux had been exploring the greenery, after giving his royal guards the slip. That's when he came across a boy his crying and of course Hux's first reaction was to make fun of the boy, after all he was taught that crying was a weakness. Kylo took none of Hux's insults and instead lunged at the young prince and the two of them got into quite the scuffle. It was the first time anyone really challenged Hux which is why he had Kylo come back to the palace with him. The first two years were rocky, they nearly killed each other on a regular basis, but as they grew their insults softened and they became friends, now lovers. They still argue, but there's a lot of love between those "I hate you"s.

Kylo became head of security for the base, one of the best employees the family had, Hux's mother would even fawn over him from time to time, but she didn't mean anything by it. A paring of Kylo and him would be of no strategic advantage for his parents and therefore they didn't care about him. On top of that, his father was as homophobic as possible which was among the top reasons Kylo and Hux kept their relationship a secret.

Hux sat up as stealthily as he could so he would not wake Kylo, even though he knew Kylo was an immensely heavy sleeper. A heard of bantha probably wouldn't wake the sleeping man.

He was almost out of bed when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked down at a sleepy Kylo holding onto his arm. Apparently, the dark haired boy could be awaken easily. "Don't move. Come back to bed," Came a sleepy voice.

Hux nearly smiled, "I have to shower and finish up some paperwork before _they_ get here," He said 'they' like it was an infectious disease. He leaned down and kissed Kylo softly on the lips.

" _They_ should go fly back to whatever hell they spawned from," Kylo mumbled and this time Hux did smile. And then Kylo added, "Besides, you're prince of the galaxy. What do you need work for? The military service is just for show."

Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo always tried this argument even though he knew how much the military work meant to Hux. Yes, it was initially required of him by his father as an act of good faith towards the people and the troops, but Hux actually enjoyed it. He liked the order and he knew that good ties with the military was important for when it was his time to rule. "I'm no disagreeing with the 'they should go back to hell where they belong', but you know I like my paperwork." He kissed Kylo one more time, "But I really should be going." He then expertly maneuvered out of Kylo's grasp and out of the king sized bed.

As a response to this Kylo shifted in the bed until he was sitting upright, however he was still lounging lazily in bed. His hair was all mussed up just how Hux liked seeing it, it always made him happy that they were relaxed enough around each other for that.

"I could make you stay." Kylo wiggled his eyebrows much to Hux's amusement.

"As persuasive as your dick is, I can contain myself."

"That's not the only method I can use."

Hux chucked as he walked over to his dresser and found his clothes for the day. "You would never use the Force on me and even if you did you know it wouldn't work."

It was another secret shared between them. Kylo was Force-sensitive. If anyone found out Hux wasn't sure what he would do. His parents were starch opponents of the Force and its users. They saw it as some magic voodoo that should be abolished, mainly because they saw it as a threat. Hux couldn't say that he was big believer in the stuff, he was much too practical to believe in a lot of that, but he was did know it was important to Kylo and so it became important to him too. Also, having a Force-user on his side rather than against couldn't hurt even though that was the least of Hux's reasons for being with Kylo.

"Yeah I know," Kylo waved it off, snapping Hux from his thoughts. "I just liked that I can one up you on something."

"You can keep your big ego for a little while longer, but try not to forge you have a job here as well, besides just being my concubine." Hux smirked. A pillow was thrown at him and hit him squarely in the back of the head. He turned and threw it back at a smiling Kylo who now had a purring Millicent on his lap, the orange cat sometimes liked Kylo more than Hux himself. The traitor.

Kylo laughed. "Fine, go. Mille will keep me company until I'm ready to get up."

Hours later Hux found himself in formal dining room with his parents waiting for him. He was dressed in his usual all black attire, but he knew he looked good. The silence in the room was deafening but that wasn't unusual. His parents weren't warm chatty people, even with each other.

His father, Brendol I, was seated at the head of a long table with his mother seated to the right. His mother's red hair flowed down around her shoulders and she was dressed in a red silk gown, a large diamond necklace sparkling around her neck. His father was dressed in white and gold with an expression of disappointment that Hux might've thought was aimed at him if he didn't know that that was just how his father's face rested.

The food was already spread out on the table and thankfully glasses of wine were poured for the three of them. Hux could already tell he would need all the alcohol he could get his hands on to get through this conversation.

"Mother, father." He greeted and took his seat to the left of his father. They both acknowledged his presence so he continued, "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Everything was in order. I take it, you've been well." His mother was the first to speak and then she took a sip of her wine. Her blue eyes shone as she peered over the glass at him. Hux knew something bad was about to happen, he could feel it.

"Everything has been running smoothly. There were a few local incidents but I'm sure you two are awa-" He was going to continue on, probably sharing more than either of them cared to know, but his father then spoke.

"We found you a suitable bride. Dutchess Rey of Toydaria. She is a fine girl and her family offered a very beneficial dowry. Their planet will be great for supply deliveries. You will be married in one month's time." He said with great authority. His word was final and that was that.

Hux took a large gulp of wine and hoped they wouldn't notice. He then said the only words that came to mind.

"Very well."


End file.
